ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cactuar (Server)
This was the server for beta testing of the North American releases of FFXI on Windows and the PS2. It originally contained only the content of the original FFXI and all updates, not Rise of the Zilart. However, for the last few weeks of beta testing, content from Rise of the Zilart was offered to beta players with high enough levels. Cactuar Server saw some events which did not occur on any other server. In Late August 2003, an Event Notorious Monster appeared outside San d'Oria, Bastok, and Windurst, the Gigantoad. It was a powerful creature with extraordinarily high HP which took dozens of players fighting it all at once to defeat. The Gigantoad never appeared on any other server (Note: This was a test to determine how well the servers can handle dozens of participants engaged in the same battle. The test was a success and a monster requiring dozens of players to defeat, Twinkling Treant, was added as an Event Notorious Monster in late December 2003). When beta testing ended, several GMs appeared before players on the final day and displayed to them various equipment (such as Artifact Armor from Expansion Jobs) and teleported groups of players to fight Notorious Monster like King Behemoth, Serket, Roc, Simurgh, Colossus, Capricious Cassie. The GMs fought alongside the players. ID Number: N/A Activation Date: June 12, 2003 Deactivation Date: October 14, 2003 Some believe that Cactaur server was reactivated as Asura. This speculation is based on North American beta characters being available for reactivation on Asura during the Return Home to Vana'diel campaign. History in the FF Series Final Fantasy VI Sabotender (JP), Cactuar (EN GBA), Cactrot (EN SNES/PS1) Cactuars first appear in Final Fantasy VI as an enemies located in the deserts of the World of Ruins. They have incredibly high evasion, able to dodge most attacks or spells (only special Commands like Tools, Slots, or Blue Magic can hit it). It uses 1000 Needles (translated as Blow Fish in the English SNES and PS1 versions) and if the battle ran for long enough, it would be "bundling needles" (10 consecutive 1000 Needles). In the Game Boy Advance remake, defeating ten Cactuars in the desert near the town of Miranda allows the player to fight the boss Gigantuar, who uses 10,000 Needles. Upon winning, the player is rewarded with the Cactuar Esper. When summoned, it can either deal 1,000 damage (1000 Needles) or 9,999 damage to all enemies (10,000 Needles) randomly. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''' Sabotender Sabotenders appear as enemies in Before Crisis. 'Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-' Sabotender (JP), Cactuar (EN) Large numbers of Kactuars can be fought in three special missions. A Kactuer also appears in the final mission, dropping a Cactus Thorn, allowing players to summon Cactuar. Cactuar's 1000 Needles hits enemies a total of 18 times dealing damage based on the level of the DMW. A Cactuar also appears from the safe later occupied by Lost Number if the player inputs the correct code. '''Final Fantasy VII Sabotender (JP), Cactuar (EN) It appears in FFVII in the Corel Desert where the Gold Saucer is located, as well as on Cactus Island, a remote, unmapped desert island, and in the desert area of Corel. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-''' Sabotender (JP), Cactuar (EN) Cactuars appear in Chapters 6 and 10 of the main game, but they will run away immediately unless the player kills them first. They are also a very common and violent enemy in the US and International versions' Extra Missions. '''Final Fantasy VIII Sabotender (JP), Cactuar (EN) Final Fantasy VIII has some optional summons based on enemies, one of which is Cactuar. It appeared as a regular Cactuar. A single Cactuar appears, leaps into the air, briefly emits golden rays of light, then rains down a plethora of needles on the enemy. It is obtained by defeating the Jumbo Cactuar, a towering, ancient Cactuar who appears on Cactus Island off the coast from the Kashkabald Desert in the Centra region. Final Fantasy IX Sabotender (JP), Cactuar (EN) In FFIX, it appears in the desert wastes of the Outer Continent. Final Fantasy X Sabotender (JP), Cactuar (EN) In FFX, it appears in the deserts on Bikanel Island. A weaker version, the Qactuar, can be found on the Thunder Plains. A Cactuar hide and seek game is required to fully activate Rikku's Celestial Weapon, Godhand. Qactuars are involved in obtaining Kimahri's Celestial Weapon, Spirit Lance, on the Thunder Plains. Final Fantasy X-2 Sabotender (JP), Cactuar (EN) In FFX-2, the Cactuars have an entire village, and it is revealed that as they age, they take root and become tall cacti. Marnela is their leader, and she requests that Yuna, Rikku, and Paine help gather the Cactuar gatekeepers from around Spira. When they are all gathered, Angra Mainyu, one of the game's super bosses, appears. Final Fantasy XI In FFXI, Sabotenders and Cactuars can be found on the island of Kuzotz. See Sabotenders for more information. Final Fantasy XII Cactite, Cactoid While not truly Cactuars, similar enemies appear in FFXI's Westersand and Estersand. They are not agressive to players, and do not use the traditional 1000 Needles. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Cactoid Cactoid is the Rank I Earth Ranged Esper in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. It attacks with 1000 Needles to deal minor ranged damage. It can be obtained via the Ring of Pacts. Its description is: Distant, ambulatory relative of the common cactus. Final Fantasy XIII Sabotender (JP), Cactuar (EN) Cactuars are somewhat rare enemies on Gran Pulse's Archylte Steppe. They have 777,777 HP, and use Kick as their attack. If not attacked in the beginning of a battle, the Cactuar will transform into a stronger cactuar. There is a rare variant called the Flowering Cactuar that usually attempts to flee the battle but may use powerful magic attacks as well. The game also includes the Gigantuar which can be fought in Cie'th Mission 54 on the Archylte Steppe. It's main attack is 10,000 needles, which deals exactly 10,000 damage and sometimes inflicts Pain and Fog. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Sabotender (JP), Cactuar (EN) Cactuars appear in the Lynari Desert, and use a far less powerful version of their classic 1000 Needles attack. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Sabotender (JP), Cactuar (EN) Cactuars are a common enemy in many dungeons of the game, and Jumbo Cactuar is a boss in the Infinity Spire. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Sabotender (JP), Cactuar (EN) When a water attack is used on a Cactuar, it grows to immense proportions. The player can pick up Cactuars and use their 1000 Needles attack against other enemies. Dissidia: Final Fantasy Sabotender (JP), Cactuar (EN) Cactuar appears as a summon in Dissidia: Final Fantasy. It uses 1,000 Needles on the opponent's Bravery Points meter, reducing it by 1000. If the opponent's bravery is less than 1000, their bravery is reduced to zero, without inflicting break. Cactuar can be obtained as a Stage Bonus on the Destiny Odyssey IX storyline. Moves: "1000 Needles"- deals 1000 damage to all enemies (FFVI: Advance); deals damage to all enemies. It deals 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000, 6000, 7000, 8000, 9000, or 10000 damage to every enemy, depending on Cactuar's level (FFVIII); hits enemies a total of 18 times dealing damage based on the level of the DMW (Crisis Core); minor ranged damage to one enemy (Revenant Wings); Reduces opponent's bravery by 1000. If the opponent's bravery is less than 1000, their bravery is reduced to zero, without inflicting break (Dissidia) "10,0000 Needles"- deals 9999 damage to all enemies (FFVI: Advance) Attributes: Final Fantasy VIII Stat Junction: Eva-J, Luck-J Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item, Defend, Kamikaze Character Ability: Eva+30%, Luck+50%, Initiative, Move-HP Up, HP Bonus, Str Bonus, Vit Bonus, Mag Bonus, Spr Bonus, Auto-Potion, Expendx2-1 Party Ability: N/A GF Ability: GFHP+10%,20%,30% Refine Ability: N/A Compatibility Item: Cactus Thorn GF Rival: None (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 15 GFs) Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: None Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: None Historical Background Cactuar is the English translation of an enemy called Sabotendaa in Japanese (rendered Sabotender in English). Sabotendaa means "to almost be a cactus" in Japanese (saboten- "cactus" + da "to be" + -a "almost"). Cactuar is believed to be the words Cactus + Jaguar merged, with jaguar implying fast and agile (the Cactuar is the most agile monster in the entire Final Fantasy series). In Final Fantasy VI's English translation, it was called Cactrot (Cactus + Trot), namely because it always runs away and dodges attacks with great ease. category:Servers